1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a toy gun, in particular, to a ballistic trajectory adjustment mechanism for a toy gun.
2. Description of Related Art
The method of bullet shooting nowadays mainly comprises the step of loading bullets into the ballistic trajectory of the gun barrel and allowing the bullets to be driven by the external force to shoot out in order to strike a target outside the gun barrel. In addition, to allow the bullet to travel in a straight line within the ballistic trajectory, conventionally, a spiral gunbore line (or known as the rifling line) is provided inside the gun barrel such that when the bullet travels forward inside the gun barrel, the bullet is able to generate a high speed rotation forced by the gunbore line in order to be maintained at a straight line direction. As a result, a gun barrel with a gunbore line structure is able to not only increase the shooting range of the bullet but also ensure stable flying of the bullet in order to strike the target with great accuracy.
However, since most of the conventional toy guns have simpler structures, there is no such gunbore line provided inside their gun barrels to guide the rotations of the bullet. In the situation where the ballistic trajectory is not corrected, although the gun may be accurately aimed at the target for shooting, the bullet may still deviate from the target after firing from the toy gun. In addition, despite the fact that currently existing toy guns have already utilized a rubbing member for adjusting the ballistic trajectory, its implementation method is to allow the bullet being fired to contact with the rubbing member in order to generate the effect of rotation of the bullet such that the objective of correcting the ballistic trajectory can be achieved. Nevertheless, the position of the aforementioned rubbing rubber can only be adjusted by opening up the gun barrel in the first place, which is extremely inconvenient for use and requires an improvement.
In view of the above, the inventor seeks to provide a novel solution to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the known arts along with years of experience and application of theoretical principles in the field.